<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gman can have two boyfriends by Hulahoops</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064103">Gman can have two boyfriends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulahoops/pseuds/Hulahoops'>Hulahoops</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half-Life, half life but the ai is self aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kitchen Sex, Loss of Anal Virginity, M/M, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulahoops/pseuds/Hulahoops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gman dr Coomer and bubby  get hot and dirty in these stories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bubby/Dr. Coomer/The G-Man (Half-Life)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nice to see you! It's been a week or two, but I was taking a break! And also it takes a while to write. I might write another chapter of this but I have other juicy things to write too so we will see.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quite night, the night dark and the stars hidden from view by the overarching clouds.</p><p>A car pulls up to a house.</p><p>Inside the car are three men, bubby Coomer and gman. It was not a well known fact but this was about their seventh date, they went to a local place and remarkably nothing out of place happened.</p><p>The world just turned.</p><p>Gman was in a dark grey leasure suit and was remarkably relaxed, it had been many many years since he was simply able to enjoy good company.</p><p>Especially with gentlemen of the evening.</p><p>He had not invited them inside in all their other dates, simply being dropped off with kiss and a hug from both of the older men.</p><p>Not that Gman did not want to explore them in a more intimate fashion, he was simply..shy and it had been a long time. Quite a long time, he was a busy Eldritch man.</p><p>But he could relax now, he realized he had been sitting in the car while it idled for a couple minutes now and that there was a hand stroking his thigh that made his cheeks burn.</p><p>"Dr.... Coomer"</p><p>"Why Gman are you ok?"</p><p>"Yes...I was just... Wondering.. if you two would.. like to come in for...teaaa"</p><p>The strong hand gripped gmans upper thigh, the thumb moving in slow circles that made his head spin.</p><p>"Good news bubby! We have been invited in for evening affairs!"</p><p>"Evening affairs?!"</p><p>"Yes evening affairs!"</p><p>___<br/>
They sat on the couch sipping the tea, gman felt he should be open.</p><p>"I.... Have not engaged in... intercourse in ...quite some time"</p><p>Both of the men scooted closer to him,hip to hip bubby decided to get down to business.</p><p>"Like how long gege, five years?"</p><p>Silence</p><p>"T-ten years??"</p><p>The blush was back in full view and gman was a very pale man.</p><p>"No..bubby..not ten...years?"</p><p>"Ok how long then Mr mysterious?"</p><p>"That time ...at the Christmas party... in the... supply closet"</p><p>Dr Coomer pretty much does a spit as both of them look at gman who looks off into the distance.</p><p>"Gman that was twenty years ago baby"</p><p>He gets upset, it has been hard doing what he's done.</p><p>"It..has been hard...doing what ..I have ....had to do"</p><p>"Mmm don't cry Gee! Come here"</p><p>Gman is in Coomers strong arms immediately, wrapped up as the tears slowly stop. Harold fixes his position so Gman in his lap.</p><p>"Jesus you must be pent the fuck up huh?"</p><p>Gman nods and sniffles, he looks smaller than any Eldritch being should be allowed to look. </p><p>It makes bubby feel powerful.</p><p>He slides his hand against his curveless waist to steady his hand at his hipbone, looks at Harold for the go ahead and proceeds to talk right into gmans ear.</p><p>"Your pussy must be begging to be stuffed I bet Gman. You must have needs no man can fill on his own huh?"</p><p>"I...do have..needs"</p><p>He presses his body closer to the man and lets out a quit sigh.</p><p>"Dear gman? Will you let us have the pleasure of filling those needs."</p><p>Harold speaks this into his other ear, sending shivers down his spine</p><p>"Yesss...I think you...may"</p><p>Bubby wiggles his fingers excitedly, and starts messaging in-between Gmans legs. </p><p>The heavy petting has the intended effect on the man as he lays his head on Coomers shoulder and spreads his legs more, their tongues connecting in open  mouthed kisses.<br/>
Harold wins the weak battle of tongues and connects their mouths, doing a deep and thorough job of exploring the pale man's mouth earning himself throaty groans.</p><p>Bubby being the scientist he is, must discover more information about what kind of underwear the other man wears.</p><p>He slides his hand to the hem of his pants and gets the go ahead as he shimmies them off of him.</p><p>It turns out gman wears blue panties with white strips on them.</p><p>He then gets his socks off of his next and gets his own casual jeans off, before getting back on the couch playing with gmans treasure trail.</p><p>He breaks the kiss with Harold, his lips red and flushed, and starts receiving hickys down his neck.</p><p>A hand goes into his underwear,bubby exclaims as he starts pressing two fingers against his cunt.</p><p>"Wow gman you creamed your jeans, I'm impressed"</p><p>Gman opened a eye to give him a look, but bubby laughs.</p><p>"Maybe...oh Coomer please...we should...take this to....my room"</p><p>"That's a good idea can't have you cumming all over your lovely sofa! Can we professor bubby!"</p><p>Bubby thinks about it and decided that maybe they can let gman cum once more before they head upstairs</p><p>"It's docter bubby and no, we can't but let's just do it once Hmm?"</p><p>Two fingers in and he realizes that they won't have a problem here, so wet and waiting.</p><p>He slips another finger in and starts pumping, going slow and the pace only gets faster from there.</p><p>The wet plapping sounds coming from his pussy let bubby know how close gman is, biting his shaking thighs gman lets out a cry as Harold holds him tight.</p><p>"Oooh fuck! oohfuck! I-i-i"</p><p>Gman can't even let out the sentence as he cums on bubbys fingers. The fingers don't stop and gman is holding desperately onto Harold as he lets out long moans and starts squirting.</p><p>Gmans legs are shacking so bad by the time hes done. Relaxing back into Coomers arms and receiving soft kisses from both men.</p><p>Coomer picks him up bridal style as if he doesn't way at all and marches up the stairs with bubby hot on his heels. Thankfully Coomer thought ahead and brought his strap with him.</p><p>"Gman do you think you can fit two cocks in that pussy of yours? How about you prepare yourself for us while I get this on"</p><p>Gman had actually bought something he had yet to try out earlier that week, it was a larger dildo then he normally had, about the width of palm to finger. </p><p>"Well...I'm sure I can...if I use...this"</p><p>That got both there attention as gman lubed up the toy and pressed against his hole, bubby needed a close view as he palmed his cock and stared. The dildo was about nine inches long and had veins going down it.</p><p>Bubby decided that he needed to lube up that pussy more and grabbed the bottle of lube and made eye contact as he started squeezing the bottle emptying it into his pussy.</p><p>With the amount of lube the head slid with a slurp and a poping sound, bubby put his hands over gmans and took the lead. </p><p>Pressing the dildo into him, gman started gasping, he was pressed against the pillows on his bed.</p><p>"B-bubby... Oh fuck, ow bubby it..it hurts of fuck"</p><p>"Does,does it hurt in a good way or a bad way?"</p><p>"It...hurts so good bubby ....it hurts so good, ah! please bubby...please!"</p><p>"Dr Coomer! Gman said he likes the stretching feel of having his pussy totally owned"</p><p>Harold responded from down the hall in the bathroom as he was still fiddling with the hooks and had to go to the bathroom, so he figured gman could get bullied a little by that rapscalion.</p><p>"That's good news bubby! Don't fuck him stupid to much!"</p><p>"I won't sweetums"</p><p>Bubby called back, but Coomer knew he was doing just that from the desperate needy wails coming from the bedroom.</p><p>Gman was rubbing his clit as inch by inch filled him</p><p>OH...oh fuck...please please please bubby oh god...it feels so good dr"</p><p>He couldnt wait to start pumping this dildo inside his lover, bubbys dick was rock solid but he knew better then to start touching himself till his husband was here.</p><p>Finally all nine inches where swallowed by his pussy, gman was flat on his back with his legs quivering. </p><p>The smell of sex fills the room, as bubby gently holds gmans face in his palm and gently kissed him. Looking into each other's eyes and going in for kiss after kiss, slowly and with a lot of tongue.</p><p>Bubby whispers in his ear as he reaches a peak once more, bubbys other hand firmly keeping to toy in place as gman arches his back.</p><p>"Yea cum for me baby, can't wait till I get my cock inside you gman. I'm going to fill you with my cum would you like that?"</p><p>He can only nod fiercely as he lets out a long moan as he cums long and hard, mouth hanging open and tears rolling down from pleasure.</p><p>Bubby thinks that maybe he might have already fucked the other man silly and decides, that maybe he could fill the man's pussy with cum some other time.</p><p>He cuddles up to him, but not before taking the dildo out with a increadbly wet sound. The pop of the head leaving his body and amount of cum that has come out him impresses the older man.</p><p>"I.... Don't believe...I'm ready for...another round Dr bubby"</p><p>Bubby runs his hand through gmans disheveled hair as he rest his head on the other man shoulder.</p><p>Harold comes in too find a mess in a all around general sense of the room and the people in it. Alas he took to long. But it doesn't seem that he cares that much as he climbs onto the bed. </p><p>Both of the men watch him, admiring his muscles.</p><p>He grabs one of gmans legs and licks from ankle to Inside thigh.</p><p>"Is there anything I can do to help with this?"</p><p>"I-i don't....think...I have the... energy...dr Coomer"</p><p>"Ah! Well it seems buuby here did a great job then!"</p><p>Dr Coomer, if he could take anything,he could take a hint. And he respected boundaries even if it took him this long to get a new toy on.<br/>
And since bubby made such a mess he could get them new sheets while he gave gman a shower.</p><p>It was easily arranged ,as bubby knew where the linen closet was and he picked up gman bridal style to his nice standing shower.</p><p>Apparently this thing was easier to get off then on, as he got it off in seconds. He let gman choose the temperature, the steam turning the glass foggy.</p><p>The man with the dark hair sits on the shower seat he had installed, and let dr Coomer wash his legs. Looking down at the man made his mind wander, maybe he did have enough energy to get his pussy ate.</p><p>Harold...it would seem...plans...have changed"</p><p>He says this and puts his fingers together like hes evil, but he's just shy.</p><p>"And what plans would those be gman"</p><p>You can...I've decided...eat..my..uh"</p><p>"Your cunt? The sloppy pussy in front of me that's been begging for it? That what I can eat gman?"</p><p>Harold was moving down, kissing his hairy stomach as he so. Slipping three fingers into the man's worked open sloppy pussy, he begins to suck his clit.</p><p>He puts the man's legs over his shoulders so that they give out.</p><p>"Yes...oh yes!!! Harold oh fuck Harold...lick me please.....oh fuck HAROLD PLEASE....RIGHT THERE RIGHT THERE"</p><p>Anyone could here it over the shower as gman arches his and screamed for it. The noises is pussy was making where loud.</p><p>Plap plap plap plap plap. </p><p>Gmans hands where shaking as he let out a whimper, dr Coomers tongue working wonders as he spelt the alphabet on him.</p><p>He couldn't even say anything as he gasped and rolled his hips, he just came and dr Coomer couldn't help but lap it all up. Making sure to get his tongue in there, it tickled from his thick mustache and it made gman laugh.</p><p>The shower was warm as they showered together and bubby jumped so they where all clean when they went to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gman gets fucked in the ass for the first time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gman loses his anal virginity</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello how are you? thank you for coming!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a few weeks after their first sexual experience with each other and gman is finishing his coffee in dr Coomers kitchen. He has borrowed the other man's sleep robe.</p><p>Bubby is out on a errand of some kind, and the mid morning is quite. Gman is excited to explore some new stuff with Coomer.</p><p>He's waiting at the kitchen island thinking about his day when he feels a strong Pair of arms wrap around his midsection, a heavy body pressing him against the island.</p><p>"Hello...Harold fancy...meeting you..here"</p><p>"Well gman I'm always in the mood for a meeting"</p><p>The first thing gman realizes is that Coomer is completely naked pressed up against him, his dick firm against his back. Hands untying the bow that kept his robe on.</p><p>Harold was kissing and biting his shoulders and neck, grinding against the his ass.</p><p>Slipping it of as it fell to his ankle he let out a shiver. No one had ever fucked his ass, and he was excited his pussy drooling with need.</p><p>He looked over his shoulder At the good doctor.</p><p>"Please...be gentle...with my Virgen... Hole docter."</p><p>"Don't worry baby boy, this doctor knows a thing or two about holes"</p><p>He had the lube ready as he got ready to take his boyfriends anal virginity, first time for everything.<br/>
They had gotten him prepared earlier in the morning for this. </p><p>Dr Coomer had gotten three fingers deep in him untill the other man was begging for it, but this Eldritch being was going to have to be patient.</p><p>Lining up his amazingly realistic cock to the tight enterence before him, he couldn't help but bare his teeth at such a wonderful treat.</p><p>Holding his hips firm he slowly sunk in, pressing his weight down he felt the pop of his dick making its was through the ring of muscles. </p><p>"Fuck your tight bitch, going to have to let bubby train you right arnt we?"</p><p>"Yes yes....fucking tell bubby...I'm his bitch...I'm your bitch"</p><p>Gman was grabbing at the counter top, drool running down his chin as he felt the push every inch. The firmness over the island pushed against him, Harold grabbed at his hair pulling him back as he slammed in the rest of the way.</p><p>"AAAAh oh god...oh god Harold oh my fucking ass...oh my god my ass...it's all yoursss....please..."</p><p>He pressed himself body to body with the man, the squelch of the amount of lube loud. Baring his teeth against his ear talking in a low rumble.</p><p>"Is this how you like it business bitch? You want me to grind against you like this?"</p><p>"Yes oh yes...just like that! Just like that ooh, ooh"</p><p>Harold had never seen the man with such a stupid fucked out expression on his face, giggling they kissed deeply moaning into each other mouths.</p><p>He pulled his hips back and pushed in slowly again, holding the man's tightly and loving the tight wet heat surrounding his cock.</p><p>Harold heard the man breath hitch and could feel him clenching and unclenching. Snapping his hips back he entered the man completly again.</p><p>Gmans legs were shaking, he was gasping out, tears streaming down.<br/>
Coomer smacked his ass hard.</p><p>That set the pace and Harold let the sex demon out of himself, he began fucking like his life depended on it. The island taking all the force of his thrusts so Gman felt every second.</p><p>He was screaming in pleasure, being held up by the good doctor and having nothing to hold onto he has to succumb to the pleasure.</p><p>The noise echoes through the kitchen, the wet smack of skin against skin. Plap plap plap, he was turning gmans ass into a pussy,so wet and needy filled with lube and soon cum.</p><p>"Fuck use me!... Ah! Oh please... Sir yes... I'm yours forever I'm ...your forever"</p><p>"You take it like a, ugh, you take it like a fucking champ, you must be made for this huh?"</p><p>"Yes I was made for..this! Just for you...  Harold just for you!"</p><p>"Cum for baby, let me see how I make you feel, how I make your inside feel"</p><p>The tightness and the heat was so much and hearing gman, an extremely powerful being sob underneath him as he let himself go was to much to bare. With a loud groan he came in the mans ass.</p><p>He came so hard it started leaking back out, cum getting all over gmans pussy, dripping down his thighs. Then gman starts squirting while hes still buried in his asshole.</p><p>"Yea that's right bitch cum for me, there we go, that hole is mine isn't it"</p><p>Gman can't even respond, high pitched whines filling the room as cum runs down his legs getting his robe soaking wet. Letting it all out<br/>
Face beat red on his pale body.</p><p>This is when bubby shows up sporting a heavy boner and looking on with his beady eyes.</p><p>"Oh hello professor bubby what bring you here"</p><p>"Uh doctor you nicompoop and probably what brought me here was the sounds of someone being fucked out of there mind"</p><p>"Wellll would you like a turn then, doctor?"</p><p>"It's doctor sex to you, and yes, I would love your sloppy seconds"</p><p>"And Gman would you like to be bubbys dirty little sloppy chew toy?"</p><p>"Yes...I would...love to be a... Sloppy little....chew toy...doctor sex"</p><p>" I want you on the floor then, lay down on your back"</p><p>Harold helped the sweaty man lay down on his back, on the clean floor that they spent yesterday cleaning for this exact reason.</p><p>Gman spread his legs as Harold pushed vibrating balls into him one by one, his head in the mans lap as he watched. There was eight in total each about size of a golf ball.</p><p>Bubby waited patiently, watching without touching. Each time one was pushed in gman crys out, there not even on yet but the excitement is palpable in the air.<br/>
Finally the last is in and there is a bump visible in gmans tummy. </p><p>Bubby gently rubs it cooing as he says sweet things to the man. Kissing his stomach gently and then his mouth as they get  caught up in eachother. Harold watches the two man make out on his lap and without hesitation set the speed to high.</p><p>A big animalistic smile is on bubbys face as he dives his dick into the loosened wet hole with a squalch, he squeels at the sensation.</p><p>Gman has no words just moans, screaming moans like a bitch in heat. He cums again it leaks all over the floor as Harold holds the toy in.</p><p>Bubby is fucking his ass like a animal, pounding away eyes glazed over. Driving his dick in deep ever time.</p><p>"Bubby your going to ruin his hole for everyone else! Nothing else will ever be able to replace us if you keep that up!"</p><p>"Good, I'm glad this bitch, oh fuck, this bitch is ours, you ours gman, no one else's you understand me?! Your ours!"</p><p>Tears are streaming down his face as he nods.</p><p>"Yes yes...im I'm yours...yes oh god....it's all...yours please!...oh it hurts..doctor it hurts so right...thank you! Thank you"</p><p>Harold pulls the balls out of his pussy and the juices gush out, bubby doesn't stop thrusting and Harold rubs the man's clit furiously.</p><p>"I'm close oh fuck, I'm going to cum, Jesus Christ in a tube"</p><p>He thrust as deep as he can and stills, his whole body shaking as his eyes roll to the back of his head. Moaning and gasping he realises everything he has into the man.</p><p>He pulls out with a hiss and watch cum leak out of the man's now gaping hole, he grabs his phone and takes some pictures. </p><p>Gman does the double peace sign for one which makes Coomer laugh. He takes a close-up video of gmans ruined holes for later. Filled with sticky cum and trying to clench.</p><p>They gently clean the man up, kissing sweetly on his skin. It's a wonderful mid morning to relax with each other for the rest of the day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have gman disease, I think he's hot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bubby and Coomer fuck in the supply closet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's 1999 and new years! The turn of the century and some people are to busy getting layed to notice.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I never expected to enjoy writing porn so much, but look at me now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If anything bubby found new year party's to be a drag. Especially when so many people where just using this event to promote their scientific pursuits.</p><p>Take that smuck over there, trying to impress his date and the crfowd he's gathered.<br/>
He tries to explain quantum bongos, or whatever stupid stuff these people believe.</p><p>God the ending of 1999 and he hated friends, he hated Ross and Chandler so much and that's all anyone talked about. Every day someone would hang a poster of those idiots in the breakroom and he would tear it down.</p><p>That's when Harold approaches him with his kind eyes and two cups of fruited punch. God he was so glad this man loved him.</p><p>He could see the mysterious excited twinkle in the man's eyes and he knew this night was going to get way better.</p><p>"Hello my dear bubby, here is a punch that has been fruited!"</p><p>"Thanks Coomer, did you seem that Adarm guy over there?"</p><p>"Yes totally boned it with those moony gloves, made a ass of himself!"</p><p>Harold leaned in real close to bubbys ear, his voice dropping low and deep.</p><p>"I will hold these vultures off, you go find Gman"</p><p>"Why do I need to find him, I saw him twenty minutes ago?"</p><p>"Don't play stupid with me, he's in the left wing supply closet"</p><p>Bubby the genetically modified genius decided to play stupid.</p><p>"But, Harold what about you?"</p><p>He says with a pout, Harold's single handed grip on his belt tightens and he jerks him closer. Hot breath is in bubbys ear and he shivers.</p><p>"I'll get what I want later. Go right now."</p><p>Then he lets go quickly, bubby doesn't hesitate to leave without looking back. </p><p>Finding the specific closet isn't hard, one because it's close by and two,<br/>
he's knows every inch of this place better than the back of his hand.</p><p>He slips in quietly, closing the door behind him with a click and locking the door.</p><p>"You know you could just do that infinite space thing"</p><p>"I could do... many things, but ...that's not as thrilling"</p><p>Gman has already lost his dress shirt and is slowly rubbing himself through his pants. His eyes glowing blue and sending enough light to get by in the darkness of the room.</p><p>Bubby grabs his tye and brings him to lean down, he's sitting on some kind of unused examination table that bubby doesn't care to know.</p><p>Their lips connect with passion, moaning into each other's mouths. Their tongues pressed and wrapping around each other, Gman sucks on his tongue as he pulls away.</p><p>"They say that 2000 is the end of the world, Y2K and all that"</p><p>"Bubby, you know the... Worlds not going to...end... For another 20 years"</p><p>"Not if we can help it"</p><p>He says that with a wink that makes the man giggle, the noise is very hot. He bites the man's collor   bone again and again leaving  hickys he won't be able to cover up.</p><p>He undoes the mans belt and throws it to the side, then he slides his pants onto the floor. He leaves the shoes on.</p><p>Gman has silky black crotchless  pantyhose on.He spreads his legs full view so bubby can see that he's already creamed himself.</p><p>"Jesus fucking Christ, can I eat you out?"</p><p>"If...you wan- gaaah!"</p><p>He doesn't even have a chance before bubby is gobbling his juices up. One fact about bubby is that he has a very long tongue.</p><p>Gman can't keep down his moans, honestly not caring at the off chance of someone hearing them.</p><p>His clit was sucked on as bubby spelt the alphabet inside of the other man. Getting enough slippery pussy juices on his fingers to shove two in gmans asshole.</p><p>Finger fucking both holes at once created such wonderful wet sounds as gman became louder and louder.  </p><p>His hands are in bubbys hair as he crys out.</p><p>"Oh god bubby just like that! Oh fuck just like that! Just like that!<br/>
Harder, fuck my ass harder! Guh, guh!<br/>
Im-im cumming!"</p><p>He didn't stop pumping his tongue and fingers in both holes as the clenched around him. </p><p>He happily gets squirted on, licking it all up and giving loving bites to his stocking covered thighs.</p><p>He gets Gman to lay back on the padded table, realizing there is very convenient foot rests on both sides.</p><p>Perfect position to get himself as deep as he can into gmans divine pussy.</p><p>He curses to himself, an act of foolishness. He pushes his glasses up and chuckles nervously like a Ubernerd.</p><p>" I don't have any condoms"</p><p>"That is...ok, I have... Morning after pills"</p><p>"Fuck Gman, was you new years plans to get filled you hairy pussy with my cum?"</p><p>"As a matter... Of fact,Mr bubby...it was"</p><p>"Good because saucy bitches like you need to be filled with scientist jizz"</p><p>Before gman could reply, bubby had him by the hair and starts finger fucking his mouth. Four fingers covered in his own jizz probing him.</p><p>He loosens his throat and let's bubby piston his fingers down it, he can feel his heavy dick on his stomach pre-cum leaking on him.</p><p>Glork glork glork glork</p><p>This was kept up until bubby could take it anymore and released the other man. Gasping for air and spit all over his chin.</p><p>Bubby looked down at the other man, his eyes the only thing illuminating  this pitch black room.</p><p>"Gman you have beautiful eyes baby doll"</p><p>Gman blushed deeply and they kissed each other softly, deeply.</p><p>Bubby lined up his cock and slowly pushed his head in, so wet,dripping the walls soft and pulling him in.</p><p>The whimpering from the other only spurred him on. Gripping his hips, he didn't stop until he was balls deep and lowered himself till he was nose to nose with his lover.</p><p>Gman used his large hands to caress the man's face, both filled with need.</p><p>His legs held up in the air, spread at the perfect position. His hands gripping the other man's back.</p><p>Bubby pulled his dick almost all the way out and slammed his hips back in with a grunt.  </p><p>"Like that bubby...just like that!"</p><p>"Beg for it bitch"</p><p>"- I want to be filled-"</p><p>"Louder!"</p><p>"Please bubby please!... Cum in me, make me yours!... Put your baby's in me bubby, oh god!... I need it, I need you cock"</p><p>"That's right gman, I'm dr sex and you need my cock so bad you'll spread your legs in a supply closet. I should just get you pregnant, what do you think of that?"</p><p>"Ooooooh fuck bubby your so...your so good to me"</p><p>Bubby really couldn't take it, he knew no one went down this hallway. He was going to make gman squeel.</p><p>He held onto his hips and set the pace, hard and fast ,the sound of desperate fucking and loud moans filling the room.</p><p>"Bubby bubby! Right there! Right there!"</p><p>Gman was crying and moaning, tears streaming down his face as bubby fucked his gspot. The table was rocking with the force of his thrusts, bubby grunting as he started getting close.</p><p>"Say my name! Who owns this pussy, who!"</p><p>"Bubby does! Bubby owns my pussy,oh god yes fill me up sir"</p><p>He yells out as he presses himself against the other man and lets all his seed pour into him. His thighs shake and he can feel the walls clench around his cock.</p><p>He gives the man soft kisses as legs wrap around him, he rocks against the man as his dick softens in the cunt.</p><p>He gently messages the mans over stimulated clit getting one last orgasm out of man.</p><p>"What time is it?"</p><p>It took a moment to find his watch but gman did find it.</p><p>"1 am, missed new years"</p><p>"Hmm world didn't end though, gman I'm hungry"</p><p>Gman searched around for the plug he was carrying with him and pressed it in to prevent his dress pants being ruined.</p><p>"Harold said... he knew a great sandwich shop around here... that should be open"</p><p>"But what if we stay here and I finger fuck your asshole?"</p><p>Gman looked at him with one eyebrow raises as he tried to make himself look decent. He turned and kissed bubbys hand.</p><p>"I would love...if you fucked my ass...but I am... Also hungry"</p><p>They shared another kiss as they left the supply closet to find Harold and get those wonderful sandwiches.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bubby and Coomer with their latex bunny suits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, hope you enjoy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harold was watching the door and waiting for bubby to get out of the bathroom he was sitting on their bed. <br/>He was wearing a black latex reverse bunny suit, and bubby was supposed to be wearing a regular latex bunny suit.</p><p>But God the man was taking a long time in there. He decided he was going to go in a check on the skinnier man.</p><p>He opened the bathroom door, with no knock.</p><p>"Hello! Bubby you have taking long enough to summon the dead!"</p><p>"For one thing I'm going pee, and for the second, I can't get that on by myself!"</p><p>Harold's suit has cute bunny ears on the top of his head, fluffy and white. His dick bulges in his tight latex, he rubs his hands gently in bubbys fluffy hair.</p><p>Bubby flushes the toilet and wipes.</p><p>"Help me get this stupid thing on then!"</p><p>He says this with his arms crossed and a pout as he looks up at the other man.</p><p>Coomer smiles down at him, gripping his hair and tugging him up. He flips the toilet seat down and  sets him back down getting a huff from the other man.</p><p>He kneels on the ground and grabs the latex bunny suit, putting bubbys legs in each one and under his ass.  Then he just grabs it by the waist and yanks up earning a squeel from the other man.</p><p>"Good news bubby! It does fit!"</p><p>He checks himself out into he mirror, turning this way and that. It really did reveal everything he thought. Harold realized he was missing the final touch.</p><p>It's was the bunny tail butt plug for bubby, well this was going to be a cold and slippery surprise for the man!</p><p>"Heeey I look pretty good in th-gack! Oh-oh my god, Harold oh fuck! It's going up my ass , Coomer my fucking asshole!"</p><p>"Just hold onto the counter dear"</p><p>He was watching himself in the mirror, red faced and teary eyed. He was loving it,the only thing he could do was whimper as the plug was pushed deeper and deeper.</p><p>His pussy was quivering, he was going to cum in his tight latex bunny suit if Harold kept this up!</p><p>"I'm going to cum Harold, Harold oh fuck, oh fuck! AAAAh!"</p><p>He was shaking as he came in his tight latex suit, it rolled down his thighs, sticky and shining.</p><p>Coomer was holding him with one arm, cooing at him as he finally got the tail in with a pop. Pushing through the rings and settling snug and deep inside the old man.</p><p>He latched it into the suit so it couldn't come out, and then he gave one twist and out came a low rumbling from his tail.</p><p>In fact it appears bubby was floating in his arms, he let him go to see if he would float up like a sexy latex bunny old man balloon.</p><p>In fact he did, so Dr Coomer pulled him along to the bedroom and slam dunked him on the bed. Bubby landed there, gently from lack of gravity.</p><p>Harolds reverse bunny suit didn't leave much to the imagination, underneath his fat was trained muscle of a experienced fighter. His hairy chest was on full display, the fishnets showing his rippling thighs.</p><p>But the suit was black and shiny, so smooth to the touch. </p><p>Bubbys was tight and had no sleeves, there was a zipper from his navel down to his crotch that was bright and silver.</p><p>Really bubby was just kind of floating lightly off the bed, head still resting on the pillows. Suit tight enough that it left little to the imagination.</p><p>Coomer crawled into the bed, pressing the other man down with his weight. He kissed up the mans neck nibbling on his ear gently, a nip at the jawline.</p><p>Then he got to the soft part of the jaw and bite down, he sucked and sucked bubby writhing and squirming under him. The man Letting out needy little whines as he made hickys down the man's neck.</p><p>He could feel bubbys heat against his bare skin as he rubbed himself against the latex.</p><p>They kissed again and again, wrapping their tongues together. Biting and nipping at each other's lips.</p><p>"I love you Harold, I fucking love you"</p><p>"I love you too, to the moon and back, through the emptyness of space. I love you in my dying breathes and greatest dreams"</p><p>"Oh doctor Harold p Coomer, I'm all yours"</p><p>He kissed his way down the other man's body, stopping at his itty bitty chest. No chest was too itty bitty for one Harold p Coomer mind you.</p><p>He bit down hard on the right nipple through the latex, getting a loud whine, he began sucking hard through the material not stopping before it was good and wet.</p><p>He moved on the next one, alternating between bites and gentle sucking. He gently nibbles his way down, swirling his tongue in his belly button, sucking at the pelvic bone.</p><p>Till he made his way to the zipper.</p><p>The damp heat called to him, begged for him, the sexy smell of bubbys delicious pussy was enough to make him stupid.</p><p>Bubbys legs were quivering, repeated chants of </p><p>"yes right there oh my god, oh my god,harold!"</p><p>"Who's hole is this baby?"</p><p>"It's yours, it for you!"</p><p>"Louder!"</p><p>"It's Harold Coomers hole! Sir it's your hole!</p><p>Fuck he loved it when bubby called him sir and the man knew it. He growled and pulled down the zipper and dived in, bubby found his mustache tickled in the best of ways.</p><p>Instantly pleasure overwhelmed him, he grabbed Coomers strong shoulders as he ate him out. The wet sounds filling the room.</p><p>The man had two fingers fucking him as he sucked on his clit, spelling the alphabet around him. He blew wet and sloppy raspberry against his clit, he was crying out tears streaming down his face from pleasure.</p><p>Harold picked up the pace, pummeling his pussy with fingers till bubby started squirting. He drank all the man's cum up,licking up the creamy cum till there was nothing left.</p><p>He leaned back on his legs and undid the buttons holding his cock in.hard as hell with a fat mushroom head, it was big like he was leaking fat loads of pre-cum from its tip.</p><p>Slapping it against bubbys suit with a wet smack it leaked on him. He smacked it off of him again.</p><p>' smack smack smack smack'</p><p>Now bubbys tummy was covered in the mans pre cum all the way to the belly button. <br/>They smiled at each other as bubby reached down and gave the man a couple strokes.</p><p>"Dr bubby do you really think this fat cock can fit in your tiny little pussy?"</p><p>"I don't know doctor,are you man enough to fuck my brains out?"</p><p>"That's not even a response to my sexy question bubby!"</p><p>"I don't care! Put that fat cock in me right now or so help me!"</p><p>"Your the boss bitch"</p><p>He pressed against the wet sloppy hole, gaining enterence with little resistance.</p><p>The fat head popping in made both men groan.<br/> He gripped the smaller man's weightless hips, pushing his way balls deep. He fills bubby completely all the way against his cervix, if he presses down he knows it will make bubby scream.</p><p>So he does.</p><p>"AAAAh! Oh Harold Jesus Christ oh god, your gonna ruin me! Pleaassse"</p><p>He held himself chest to chest with bubby, voice octaves deeper and in bubbys ear.</p><p>"This hole is mine bubby, I've carved my name in it with my dick. I'm going to drain you of every inch of cum in your body do you understand me?"</p><p>"Yes sir thank you sir! Please ruin my hole Harold, I need you,my love!breed me like a little bunny"</p><p>He couldn't keep his deep tone up, he chuckled against bubbys ear.</p><p>"Little bitty bunny bubby bitch? Is that it?"</p><p>Bubby snorted, and smacked his shoulder playfully.</p><p>They shared a deep kiss, groaning into each other's mouths at the shared pleasure. He rocked slowly against bubby, his cunt easily getting used to the hard length inside it.</p><p>Every movement earned a whine and Harold knew that bubby handed over the power to him.</p><p>"Are you ready baby?"</p><p>"Yea Harold I'm ready"</p><p>He grabbed bubbys knees and let man hold them high on his shoulders. He pulled all the way out and slammed back in, this sets the pace.</p><p>The sound of skin pounding against skin, and the loud crying groans fill the room. They fill the house as Harold's thrusts ram the bed against the wall.</p><p>'plap plap plap plap plap'</p><p>Bubby can't take it, his head rolls back as he squirts all over Harolds cock. He's fucked though his orgasm and his next.</p><p>Harold flips them around so that bubby is in his lap. Bouncing himself up and down, Harold gets a view from heaven.</p><p>"Bubby I'm so close, keep going keep going, oh fuck yea baby your so good to me"</p><p>"Yea yea! Oh god yes! Your cocks so good, it's so fucking good, its the best cock I've ever had!"</p><p>"I'm going to cum bubby, oh fuck!"</p><p>"Cum in me big boy, make your yours!"</p><p>Harold slams bubby down and unloads himself in the man with a roar.</p><p>His hot cum shoots out against bubbys cervix, painting his insides with his seed.<br/>The other man cums with a groan and exhausted whimpers as his thighs shake. </p><p>Coomer just keeps cumming in bubby, splurt after splurt he drains his balls. Bubby rocks his hips like a good boy milking every last drop till his cock softens.</p><p>He gently pulls out bubby and the man cuddles up next to his husband. He undoes the the latch keeping the bunny tail and pulls it out with a pop.</p><p>They hold eachother gently not ready to do anything else at the moment and bask in the glory of love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really enjoyed writing this. I have some things planned, a Gordon/benry fic, another Coomer/gman fic<br/>Tommy/dozen fic<br/>I also have some character/reader fics planned. If you have anything you would like to request leave a comment, I appreciate them</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Doctor Coomer cum outside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gman calls dr Coomer over the intercom for a special night meeting</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was 2069 words... Sex number</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was getting late in the black Mesa , the sun was making a wonderful horizon of deep oranges and reds. And even though they are making their way through the hellscape that is now this facility, it was a really nice day.</p><p>They found a shower room that was remarkably clean, they only had to brutally murder and maul a couple of secretive scientists and murderous government operatives.</p><p>For some reason or another they also found food and water to last them a couple days. Coomer found that this made everyone a lot calmer.</p><p>As one knows! Respite from fear makes everything seem a lot less horrific.</p><p>Bubby leaned over to him, in what Coomer would call a 'very suspicious manner' to remind him of something.</p><p>That's when the intercom played a message.</p><p>"Dr coomer please come outside, please come outside."</p><p>He left them to their meatloaf eating and went outside.</p><p> </p><p>Gman had met Coomer outside on a discreet balcony with a sturdy rail. The sun had slowly set, and it was dark now. </p><p>A quiet calm swept over the area in a unusual easy manner. This was one of those nights where you can sleep easily. They had been discussing and sharing knowledge of coming events, but as all things the discussion had come to a end.</p><p>"Well docter I... Suppose you must... Go now"</p><p>Harold could see in the Eldritch man's eyes what he wanted. He wanted to be bent over. </p><p>He wanted to be fucked like a whore.</p><p>Harold took a step forward,then another, backing the man against the railing. He grabbed his hips running his thumbs in small circles.</p><p>His voice dropped when he spoke.</p><p>"I know what you want Gman"</p><p>Gmans eyes glowed blue in the dark darkness. </p><p>He adjusted his tie.</p><p>"And...just what do...I..want Harold"</p><p>"You want to be bent over that fucking railing like a slut, don't you?"</p><p>"I...suppose so...doctor"</p><p>"Say it"</p><p>"I...want to be...your little ...slut"</p><p>Coomer laughed joyfully, it was fun to get the other man to be so playful with him.<br/>He had hooked his thumbs in gmans pants and underwear and decided to give the man a surprise pantsing.</p><p>With one 'ally oop' he had gotten the mans pants too his knees. <br/>It turns out that Gman had already creamed his panties at the thought of being fucked by him.</p><p>Strings of cum glinting in the darkness . A deep blush was on his face when Harold looked at him with a shark like grin and raised eyebrows.</p><p>"Wow, Garvey I didn't know you felt that way about me</p><p>Coomer said in a playful tone.</p><p>Even though gman was taller and a omniscient powerful being, when the older man used that tone and called him by his.</p><p>It made his knees weak and his pussy quiver.</p><p>He smacked the tall man's thigh with force, before grabbing his tie and bringing his head to whisper distance. Harold speaks in that low voice of his.</p><p>"Take it all off slut"</p><p>His hand slip the bottem button of his very, very expensive suit and undoes the first button, then the second, then the third.</p><p>He slipped off his shoulders, setting it neatly on a box. His undershirt was unbuttoned after, he stood in the darkness naked and open wearing only his tie.</p><p>They kissed slow and deep, pressing their tongues together exploring each other's mouths. Harold grabbed gmans tiny ,tiny tits and fondled them in his hairy palms.</p><p>" I remember when you were pregnant,gman. You just couldn't stop lactating, I remember you could just keep getting milked. Do you remember?"</p><p>"Aaah... I... I remember harold...please your... squeezing them so..hard"</p><p>He licked his fingers and grabbed the man's slightly puffy nipples. He twisted the man's nipples beneath his fingers, then he flicked them hard again and again untill they where standing hard and erect. </p><p>Gman was moaning so loud,he couldn't help it, but it was a quite night and there was no one around.</p><p>"What is that you want?"</p><p>Gmans hands where on his shoulders and his mouth by his ear.</p><p>"I.. want you to... sodomize me... Dr Coomer"</p><p>Coomer bit down on gmans throat, sucking hard pulling a whine out of the man. </p><p>He turned him around and pushed him against the railing with a flat top. Gman bent over the railing and spread his legs, It was a very nice view of the stars.</p><p>"You want your ass fucked G? Good news because I'm going to carve my name into your body. Everywhere you go people will know you bent over and took my cock like a good girl."</p><p>Sometimes Gman loved to be degraded, Harold knew not to push it.</p><p>"My little Gman, a amazing father, husband and reality warper. You know what else you are dear? The perfect little slut hole"</p><p>"Yes sir... I'm the perfect...little slut hole!"</p><p>He was grinding himself against gmans bear ass,his cock leaking  begging to be inside the man.</p><p>Harold sticks four fingers in the mans mouth, he sticks them deep listening to man drool and choke on them. He sucks on them like he is meant to do so, wrapping his tongue around each digit.bobbing his head up and down desperately until he starts ramming the fingers down his throat.</p><p>The sound is so wet and anyone if they were listening could hear the whimpers, the soothing sounds Harold was making as he rubbed the inside of the younger man's thigh.</p><p>Removing them from his mouth with a slurp, strings of drool connected from the man's lips to Harold's fingers. Wet and glistening, perfect for fingering someone's tight asshole</p><p>Dr Coomer slips one wet finger into his asshole, turning on the vibration in his fingers lightly for now.</p><p>"It's been a while since anyone's been in you hasn't it G? Good news though, I'm going to loosen you up so you can be my cock warmer"</p><p>"It's been...so long..please add another...finger Dr"</p><p>Harold adds two more fingers, still very very wet. The stretch feels so good, it hurts so right, gman couldn't spread his legs any farther due to his pants being around his knees.</p><p>"Please...harold stick...your cock...in me...I'm begging you"</p><p>Coomer slower rocked his finger in the man, listening to the wet plapping of a asshole being worked open.</p><p>He presses his other hand hard just under his belly. Right against his cervix, rubbing slow deep circles and just hear the other man whimper and whine.</p><p>"Wow people would think that your a bitch in heat instead of a inter dimensional business man"</p><p>"I may as... Well be when...it comes to...the good doctor"</p><p>Harold leans in and kisses his shoulder gently, nibbling and kissing his way up the mans sweaty neck. He bites down just below the ear, gman is pink in complexion even in the night, blushing ear to ear.</p><p>"Oooh doctor..treat me right...oh fuck! Oh my god!...Harold right there!"</p><p>He unzips his pants and the sound is loud in the quite of the night. Harold pulls his dick out of his pants, leaving himself clothed.</p><p>He uses the large amount of saliva and pre cum from both of them to rub onto his cock.</p><p>"Are you ready baby boy? Are you ready for me to breed you"</p><p>"Yes I'm ready...please ...breed me please!"</p><p>The head of his cock is large, his fat mushroom dick smacking against gmans ass. He rubs himself between the man's hairy thighs getting soaked with the younger man's pussy juices.</p><p>Coomer snorts through his nose and his mustache flutters with his smile.</p><p>He presses the head against his pussyhole, thick cum oozing from the need hole.</p><p>"I could just stick it in there Gman, you know that?"</p><p>"Please Harold...you'll get...me pregnant ooh fuck.... Harold"</p><p>"Relax if I got you pregnant I'd treat you right, c'mon just let me stick the tip in"</p><p>Gman loved this, he loved Harold's cock, he loved it when he pushed the tip in him. He bit his lip as he waited for him to just do it.</p><p>Slowly he pushed it in, letting the weight of his body do the hard work. It was tight, he knew that Gman used kegal balls to make sure of that he also new that Gman hadn't had cock in quite some time.</p><p>He gasped as the dick finally popped into him, but Harold just let himself slide right in. As soon as the head was in he grabbed the man's hips and rammed himself balls deep. </p><p>Gman screamed high-pitched and surprised.</p><p>"Ooof ooh fuck, your pussy is sumptuous dear! </p><p>He turned his head to look back at Harold and they kissed deep and passionately, again and again they wrapped their tongues around eachother untill they broke apart. </p><p>Gently Harold pulled his dick out of the wrong hole</p><p>Gman spread his ass cheeks apart to give the old man easy excess.</p><p>He pressed into the right hole this time, his strong hands firmly holding gmans hips. Grunting he canted his hips forward till he heard the pop and felt the warm inner walls of the man.</p><p>Gently he kept pushing deeper, he listened to the gasping breath of the other man,the shacking of his legs. He moved one hand,flicking his wrist in a way the made it vibrate and held it against his clit.</p><p>"O-oh Doctor.. that's feels so good *sob* that feels ...so good..thank you...thank you!"</p><p>"Anything for you baby, anything"</p><p>"Aaah Harold...I'm im-"</p><p>"The stimulation was so much for the man, and he clenched his was so hard as he came. Harolds head tilted back to the sky, trying not to lose himself to the pleasure.</p><p>He watched as G squirted onto the concrete and down his legs. The clear fluid smelled heady, he kissed the man's spine gently as he waited for the overstimulation to wear off and for him to get used to the cock in his ass.</p><p>"You ready?"</p><p>"Yes,yes...im ready"</p><p>He looks over his shoulder and looks so so cute to Harold, his eyes sparkling and glow in the dark.</p><p>"Please...ruin me...for anyone else...good doctor"</p><p>Doctor Coomer thrusts shallowly,holding one vibrating hand over gmans clit as he does. He really can't resist and starts ramming his fat cock balls deep in the man.</p><p>"Aaah ahhahh!!!... Harold please...oh please! Harder!..fuck me right please!</p><p>"You want to walk funny? You want everyone out there to know who owns you? Tell me, huh daddy tell me?"</p><p>"I want everyone ...to know..please doctor...make me yours!"</p><p>The slap of skin against skin is loud but not as loud as the whorish moans that come out of gman. The dick in his ass feels so good and he lets Harold fuck him as hard as the old man wants.</p><p>The wet slurp of his hole makes gmans legs shake ,his eyes start rolling to the back of his head. Crying out he creams on Harold's fingers, the doctor doesn't stop through the man orgasm. His hole tries to tighten around the length but is too fucked out, too relaxed and lubricated.</p><p>He knows Harold is close, he grips the railing hard the force of the man's thrusts are brutal. No one's could ever compete with the way Harold fucks his ass, he grabs the business man's hair and pulls back as he lets out a deep moan. </p><p>They kiss deep and passionately as Harold fucks himself into the man, he holds himself in as deep as he can when he cums in the man under him. Letting out deep shaky groans as load after load of cum realese into the hot wet hole, gmans asshole can't hold it all as it leaks down his shaking legs and settles into his panties.</p><p>Harold turns the man around, kissing him oh so gently again and again. </p><p>"Your so good to me Gman, oh so good, look how good you take it"</p><p>He pulls the man used panties up letting his still hot cum squish against pussy with a soft wet sound.<br/>Gman almost pouts and scoffs as he looks down at dr Coomer.</p><p>" I can't...be letting old ...men...get me pregnant"</p><p>"You'd love it if I created life in you Garvey don't lie"</p><p>It was getting late and they both had things to do, secrets to carry out, world's to save. They kissed each other under the moonlight and wished each other the best until the next time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Gman gets fisted by bubby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gman gets fisted and he loves it</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Hope your having a great time. My god it's 10 thousand words now</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bubbys was resting on the couch,it was the mid afternoon and he had a itch he didn't want to bother scratching himself.</p><p>He was just watching reruns of some old programs. Just a regular gray tracksuit that got a long time ago. He was so fucking horny, he let out a loud huff as he dropped the remote onto the carpet.</p><p>He must have a lucky guy because he can hear gman coming down the stairs. Maybe he will do something for him, bubby waits.</p><p>He can hear the man pouring his coffee, the shuffling from the Kitching to around the corner.</p><p> At last he finally sees his husband (he has two,lucky man)  who stops and hands him his own cup of coffee made just the way he likes it.</p><p>He takes a sip of the hot drink while watching gman watch him from the end of the couch.</p><p>He watched him for so long bubby went back to watching his reruns. What he didn't see was that his spread legs were a inviting site to the tall man.</p><p>Gman was wearing a white tank top and some boxers that where not his,  his soft grey cashmere socks where very comfortable but slippery on hardwood floors.</p><p>Thankfully their living room had a thick plush carpet. He lifted one leg and pressed the back of his foot to bubbys crotch.</p><p>The heat was incredible even through his sweatpants, G-man could feel the rush through his whole body.</p><p> Pooling in his stomach, making his pussy wet and needy.</p><p> Bubby put his cup down on table and grabbed the couch as he watched. His Ankle  goes down, slowly grinding against his hole, his pants beginning to soak through.<br/>
Soon the man's expensive sock will be wet with his cum, this does not stop him. </p><p>He takes a sip of his tea as he Increases the pressure, slowly rubbing circles, twisting his ankle this way and that.</p><p>The tea is hot and delicious, the leaves he picked up from the farmers market where worth it. He leans harder on his ankle, through the fabric he can feel the heat radiating and it's also delicious.</p><p>.the more he presses down on bubby the sqeakier he gets, high pitched moans get louder and louder untill his thighs are shaking and hes drooling down his chin.gman just watches with raised eyebrows, cheeks flushed as he add a slight pressure just below his hip line.</p><p>Bubby cums in his pants, the white cream leaking down his legs. He looks into gmans very pretty blue eyes, in his boxers with his hot drink, It's rainy outside and bubby feels alive.</p><p>"Gman just come here and lay with me,please"</p><p>Gman doesn't hesitate grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch and taking his socks of, slipping his feet into Harold's slippers.</p><p>He lays down behind bubby on the couch who turns so their chest to chest.</p><p>Underneath the blanket they are very warm, they make out deep and softly, nibbling at each others collarbones, whispering sweet things at eachother.</p><p>Bubby palms the younger man through his boxers, feeling the wet heat soaked through them, his other  hand plays with his treasure trail fingers curling through the thick hair.</p><p>He presses gentle kisses up gmans neck, licking at it as well, he inhales the strong musk of arousal and pine forest scent the otherworldly man possessed.  </p><p>Gman has become totally submissive in his arms, the tea drunk and set on the table. His arms and legs are wrapped around the older man, whimpering into bubbys fluffy Balding head.</p><p>"You like when I touch you like this baby boy? Daddy likes to be played with so nice doesn't he?</p><p>"Yes oh .. my god yes, bubby ...don't stop...put your fingers in m-ah! Ah! ...right there, right there!"</p><p>Bubbys hand makes its way through the hole in the boxers, his very long fingers were to be put to good use. His other hand presses against gmans tummy feeling the tea move around in there, he can feel the man's heartbeat.</p><p>He feels the sticky wet cum on his thighs and rubs his fingers though it. He slides his other hand under the waist band rubbing gmans clit, it was big enough to be a small cock about four inches in length.</p><p>He pumps it slowly, oh so slowly as gman groans wrapping his legs around him.  </p><p>He lets out a shuddering sigh as three fingers make their way past his folds, rubbing them gently. One finger pushes in, then two slowly pushing and out of a wet tight  incredible heat. Slowly curling his fingers then un curling them just to scissor it open.</p><p>They kiss slowly, deeply their tongues wrapping around each other. You can hear the muffled wet slick sound of pussy Fucking from under the blanket. Bubby adds a third finger, reaching deeper than before.</p><p>"Gman your pussy is so good for me, huh do you just love grandpa's fingers I bet I could fucking slide my whole hand in you and you'd let me. Would you like that baby, a whole hand in your pussy?"</p><p>He looked down at bubby with those delicious blue eye. Blushing deeply he nodded, clear he was at a loss for words right now, so relaxed in bubbys arms.</p><p>He pushes a fourth finger in, not bother to scissor open the hole this time knowing that the stretch was the best part,it hurt in all the right ways.<br/>
he felt gmans hip jerk as he let out a very loud and drawn out whine drool dribbling onto a pillow.</p><p>Now it doesn't matter that there's a thick blanket over them, you can hear the sounds of a wet cunt being fucked clear as day. The thick cum providing wonderful lubrication, gmans boxers are soaked with it. </p><p>"Bubby...yes please... Oh my darling...doctor Bubby... You know how...to please a man"</p><p>Their tongues wrapped around each other in a open mouthed kiss, moaning loudly. He nibbled on the younger man's lip, licking and sucking.</p><p>"Time for the final push baby, we're almost there"</p><p>And with that he folded his thumb into his palm.</p><p>He pushed in to the hole, worked open it didn't have to much resistance but just the fact almost his entire hand was being shoved into his husband's pussy made him start spasming and cumming on himself.</p><p>He couldn't stop, squealing very loudly the white hot sticky fluid runs downs his thighs his pussy clenching and un clenching on nothing. He takes one hand that's rubbing gmans dick to rub his own at a furious pace as he stares into the man's eyes, his brow clenched and his teeth bared at the intense sensation. </p><p>As fast as the first one comes the second one is a squirter, he doesn't stop rubbing as the fluid from his wet ass pussy gets on the blanket, their thighs, gmans stomach. There's so much of it it's unbelievable.</p><p>It leaves him panting as gman kisses his sweaty brow whispering how good he is for the taller man.<br/>
Once he gets his breath back, head resting against gmans sweaty chest, he pushes the wet wet hand in fully with a slorp sound.</p><p>It goes in so easy through the slippery hole, he can keep pushing so he does. He is in gman so much then he's ever been before and it feels amazing, he can touch his walls as they twitch and clench.</p><p>Gman was shaking and crying with pleasure, it has been so long since he could relax, but now he had no business to attend to.</p><p>"AAAAh ! Bu-bubbby.... Your hand...entire hand...deeeeper ...push deeeper.</p><p>Once he got through the initial hand the hole sucked in his palm the his  wrist. He just kept going untill he feel the end, the wall that stopped him from going deeper.<br/>
The cervix, he strokes it gently with his fingers </p><p>The look on gmans face is twisted with pure pleasure, his whole body flushed a deep red his eyes rolling back and hes hanging on to bubby for his dear life.</p><p>" You want me to use my arm to fuck you right baby boy?"</p><p>"Yes oh god yes!"</p><p>"Beg for it"</p><p>Gman doesn't hesitate, he doesn't hesitate just like all other aspects of his life. </p><p>Except the difference this time is that this is submission not long running plot, not control, not information gathering. This is love.</p><p>"Please bubby... I want you to fuck me so bad... Please ! Please! My...sloppy fucking hole...needs you...doctor bubby"</p><p>God the deep tone of his voice and his wet shaking thighs wrapped around bubby drive bubby mad. He growls hard and deep, his brow furrows as he grabs the man's boxers and rip them right off. He throws the wet underwear across the room.</p><p>He grabs a large body pillow and puts it under him so he has better leverage on his lover, He grabs the man's waist and makes a fist inside the man.  He pulls out far and looks in gmans eyes as he slams back in.</p><p>His mouth opens in a silent scream, his eyes glow blue so bright their almost blinding. It is such a wet sound and he pushes back in so easily that he just keeps pumping his arm.</p><p>Gmans screaming now, yes and please and oh god bubby oh god. He's squirting again, teeth clenched and head thrown back, the older mans arm is covered in white jizz.</p><p>Bubby comes without being stimulated when gman starts screaming how much he loves him.</p><p>The squelching, the plapping, the groaning screams and moans can be heard throughout the house if not outside of it.</p><p>Slowly bubby pulls out, long strings of jizz connect from his arm and gmans pussy. Cum covers both of their thighs,on gmans feet one making the other a sticky mess. Cum makes their waists sticky, their belly's sticky. They will need a shower for sure. </p><p>'thank God' thinks Bubby 'that I invented a couch insta cleaner or else this thing would be fucked'</p><p>He brings his cum covered hand to their faces, he licks a long strip of it, tasting the man and lets out a shuddering groan then gman takes his fingers in his hand and starts slurping down his own cum like the little cum slut he is.</p><p>"I need a shower G, well you do too."</p><p>"Hmmm yes...it seems ...we do"</p><p>It took a while for them to actually end up getting up, but holding eachother in their arms it felt wonderful to be loved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gordon has a book to return to Gordon but as he goes to knock on the door he hears the loudest groan he's ever heard. Cringing with his whole soul he turns around and decides to come back tomorrow.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed it! Truly love writing these</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Movie theater fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, nice to see you here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What bubby noticed during the movie is that the others had left to get snacks or go to the bathroom or whatever. He didn't mind at all since he got to be alone with his favorite sexy men on either side of him.</p><p>He put both of his hands on their inner thighs rubbing firmly,feeling the heat of both their pussys through their pants.</p><p>He slid his hand against the front hem of gmans business pants, he knew how easy it was to rile the man up.</p><p>He went to slip his hand down Harold's pants, feeling the damp hair that was soft and curly. He rubbed and pinched the inner thigh crease of the older man.<br/>Dr Coomer leaned over and whispered into bubbys ear </p><p>"Do you take me for some kind of fresh slut, Mr.bubby one that would let themselves fingered in a movie theater?"</p><p>"No not a fresh slut dr Coomer, but a old used slut is more like it!"</p><p>This made gman snort loud ,he leaned over to hear better.</p><p>"Well bubby...it takes one...to know...one"</p><p>The two men where leaned over in their seats breathing hot breath into his ears. Gmans eyes were the only thing in this theatre that glowed.</p><p>He unzipped gmans pants sliding his hand in, groping at his mound.</p><p>"Well..I never" bubby said acting high and mighty. " I think loose sluts like you two should do your job then wouldn't you say"</p><p>"Yes I think we do, fortunately"</p><p>Gman was already unzipping bubbys fly and pulling the hard cock out, pre-cum getting on his hand. He held his hand up to Harold's face and the man spit into it and his own hand.</p><p>"Team work makes the dream work boys"</p><p>He slipped his fingers into both of their wet cunts in this dark theater the movie was loud enough that you didn't hear the pumping of their hands.</p><p>Gman was bouncing on his finger like he simply wanted to be bent right there, so he pumped harder using three fingers to spread him apart he was bent over and drooling.</p><p>Coomer using the man's hand to pump bubbys dick, god well he thought to himself and the boys had been gone for a good long while so it couldn't hurt. Funny thing is Coomer says it first.</p><p>"Alright baby take a quick ride for us ok, I want to watch."</p><p>He moved to lift the man up, sliding his very expensive pants down his thighs for quick easy excess, his pussy drooling on bubbys cock. His slid down, the head of bubbys dick piercing into him and the mans warm wet walls filled him with utter delight.</p><p>He sank down onto the cock till it was buried deep inside of him, gman was so needy that he was happy to let bubby fuck him here .</p><p>Bouncing in the shorter man laps, bubby continued to rub at coomers clit as he watched the man huff and breath deep as he watched them.</p><p>He let the man above him do all the work as he grabbed his shoulder and rocks his hip groaning into bubbys ear.</p><p>"You like that you little bitch, you like when you use my dick like this? Are you going to come for papa? Huh? You slut, tell me"</p><p>"Yes... Yes papa I'm going...to cum for.. oh ooooh... I'm going to ...cum for you"</p><p>"You going to let bubby cum in you right baby?"</p><p>"Yes ..please fill me...please fill me up"</p><p>Harold reached over and with his synthetic arms, he made his fingers start vibrating for both him and Gman.</p><p>He couldn't take it ,Harold started squirting and cumming, the delicious juicy cum hitting the seats in front of him his thighs shaking as  he moaned loud,so loud and yet the movie drowned him out.</p><p>Bubby held tight as he brought his hips to collide with his, his head was right by his ear and he could hear him squeak and whine as he fucked into him desperately. </p><p>He told Gman that he was a whore and that he was going to get him pregnant. That the man's cunt was so wet that he knew the man would spread his legs for him anytime he wanted.</p><p>He told him he loved him so much, that making love with this man was wonderful and he could do it forever.</p><p>His walls tightened around bubby cock, cumming on him as he didn't stop fucking into the man.</p><p>He pulled his tie tight around his throat chocking gman, his pussy squeezing tight tight, so fucking tight as he struggled to breath. The sensation amplified as buddy ground himself as deep as he could.</p><p>Letting himself go, bubby cam inside, coating his walls, his cervix, filling the man with his white hot seed, planting himself in him.</p><p>Bubby pulled out gently as he put his dick back in his pants, seemed that dr Coomer nutted so hard he passed out because he was snoring.</p><p>He pulled up gmans pants and let the man cuddle into him, he kissed him gently and hoped that it wasn't to obvious what they had been up to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are really appreciated! Hope you enjoyed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Choo choo to gman station</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dr Coomer clones run a train on gman while he is stuck in a wall</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Nice to see you here. Changed the summary to something that reflects the story's better.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gman couldn't believe it, it was just one of those days. He went to phase through a wall, deep down in black mesa and bam. </p><p>He was stuck halfway through it.</p><p>He let out a sigh, relaxing his body it wasnt like he was in any danger down here. It was the area the Coomer clones hung out in, so maybe he would get lucky and they had some kind of warp destabilizing device, or whatever you called those things.</p><p>In fact here was a clone now, gman had to look up to make eye contact since he was at groin height in the wall, He gave the clone a soft smile.</p><p>"Hello...Coomer clone 34-n53... It seems...I'm in quite the...pickle...here"</p><p>The clone kneads his strong hand through his hair, gently but firmly. He was sporting a chub gman noticed at this height and maybe..he could have some fun before he gets out of here.</p><p>"Your...cock seems...to need.. attention it looks..like"</p><p>On his backside he felt a pair of the exact same hands on his back. In fact he felt more and more hands start to rub his body, gently squeezing he muscles and relaxing his joints.</p><p>This is when more of the clones appeared in front of him, in this empty space with dimmed lights, clean and quiet but not for long.</p><p>One of the clones moved a small bench with a cushion on it for him to support his front end on.they did not talk in unison but he could tell they all felt the same way.</p><p>"Hello Gman! It seems that you are going to provide us with your delightful and delicious sexual services for today! Isn't that right?"</p><p>The clone looked at him with that classic Harold grin he loved, he looked up with a blush, his blue eyes with the golden tint sparkling in the dimmed lights. The man's hand still in his hair and he knew he could back out. </p><p>But he didn't want to.</p><p>"Yes...I think...that would be... My pleasure to...make sure each..one of you...are ...satisfied"</p><p>"Perfect!" The clone clapped his hands, there was about twenty men in front of him right now and he assumed about twenty behind him. </p><p>The got his his clothes of of him till he was simply wearing his tie. The men around him started to strip to,untill all's gman could see was a sea of fat cocks around him.<br/>He licked his lips and noticed the bottle of water placed beside him, he smiled and drank his fill.</p><p>Behind him he can feel his cunt being exposed to the cool nice air down here, he knows it's already soaked with his jizz absolutely excited for the clones to run a train on him.</p><p>Everything was taken off ,taking care to get his shoes and even his socks off. He felt a sharpy marker on his thigh ,he can feel the tick being written on him.</p><p>Through his skin he can feel 'free use' being written just below his ass cheek. And the same time they do the same on his forearm, making sure to keep track. </p><p>The first clone makes his move, with his hand already in the man's hair, gman opens his mouth and gets a mouthful of fat cock that being pushed so deep down his throat.</p><p>He loosens his throat muscles up, making sure his nose is pressed right against Harold's pubes. His fat strong stomach pressing into his, he gags on the cock, spit oozing out of his mouth.</p><p>He swallows around it and he can hear the groans of the men around him. He reaches out and grabs two more cocks, one for each hand as his mouth is fucked hard.</p><p>"Slorp slorp gag gag glack glack glack"</p><p>The wet sounds from his throat don't stop as Harold uses him like a fuck toy, he can't even grab the man's thighs for leverage. He moans around the cock again and again. </p><p>Soon this one rams himself as far as he can go and cums down the man's throat with a cry. Pumping hot sticky cum in huge ropes untill he steps back, pulling his cock out and slapping gman in the face with it a couple times getting his sticky cum on the man's cheeks.</p><p>The cocks hes pumping can't handle the scene because all of a sudden they add to the mess, ropes of even more hot tasty cum land on his cheeks and lips, hell even on the bridge of his nose. Someone takes some pictures, gman holds up a piece sign for some of them, striking cute poses.</p><p>He feels the lube enter his body, filling it up to the brim in both his holes untill it's running down his legs and dripping onto the floor. Whoever is messaging his legs gets the lube and moves their hands down the slippery legs,calves,ankles all the way to his feet.</p><p>Tickling his feet untill he starts laughing so hard tears run down his eyes and unable to escape. Now he has to pee and they arnt stopping.</p><p>He doesn't know if they can even hear him as he shout he's gonna pee if they dont stop tickling him, he shouts this like a mantra between the laughing and the tears. The men start tickling his ribs and his armpits, he feels a bottle pressed against his pee hole to piss into so he doesn't get the floor wet.</p><p>God knows how dangerous that would be to step on  and how bad that would smell.</p><p>He lets go and a hot stream of well hydrated lightly coloured piss unloads itself into the jug, so much of it gman finds and he realizes just  how much pressure has just been realised from his stomach.</p><p>He feels very relieved, and with a wet cloth his peehole is wiped clean. In thanks he lets his feet be wrapped around the clones cock, he lets them fuck his feet and a fast and desperate pace, another tally is added, the desperate slapping noise vibrates up his legs.</p><p>Then he can feel the jizz between his toes, it's all over his feet and ankles, thankfully the clone seems to be licking it off and gman giggles at the feeling. Four more cocks appears in front of him and he kisses the two head while jacking the other two off.</p><p>"Your such a good boy"</p><p>"Yea suck those cocks"</p><p>"Dirty little thing you like grampa cock dont you, sluts like you deserve the world"</p><p>"Say it, say your a cum guzzling whore who loves cock"</p><p>The chorus of voices from the same voice from many clones is loud, gman pulls back off the cocks pre-cum drizzling down his chin, spit still connecting him to the cocks. He knows he's on film, he just know it and he doesn't care, he's in no danger.</p><p>He shouts out loud, tear marks on his face and still pumping the two twitching cocks. </p><p>"I'm ...I'm a ...cock guzzling whore! ...dr... Coomer clones... Please fill..me with you sperm...I'm just a dirty little boy!..oh my god I'm...just ..a dirty little boy!!"</p><p>It was too much for the cocks being pumped around him, he stuck his tongue out getting so much cum on his tongue. He had hot loads pumped that shot into his hair, god his hands where covered in jizz making wet noises he licked and sucked his hands clean, he made sure to lick the two cocks clean as they softened. He got more Talley's on his arm, there was at least 8 already, when the night is over. </p><p>Gman might just be the world cock champion</p><p>All this time he had been getting fingered in both his lubed up asshole and pussy hole, each one getting four fingers inside. Sometimes it would change hands with others they where stretching him open, he could feel one of the clones thumb start sliding in.</p><p>He had never had this happen before and he was screeming around the cock down his throat.</p><p>It slowly speared into him, the hand pushing in and he could feel every inch of it. And suddenly it's wrist deep in him ,his legs are shaking and he can't even speak his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he gags on cock as he cums. The fist only pushes deeper, deeper and deeper untill it's elbow deep in him and he's squirting around it. Not that anyone can really tell because he so filled up nothing is coming out of him.</p><p>Just the loud wet suctioning noises of being fisted, the cock pulls out his mouth leaving him gasping even as he feels the sharpie mark a few more tallies and feel the hot cum splash against his face, marking the bridge of his nose and running down.</p><p>One of the clones pulls out a large tablet that is getting a video call. It is the other side and they are sending a live video for him to check out, the face it to gman and he sees his backend with a arm up his pussy. </p><p>He lets out a long ragged groan as he watches and feels but cannot hear except over the video as the arm pulls back all the way to the wrist and pushes in. </p><p>This time they don't hold back, the clone starts pumping his arm fucking him fully and completely. He's pretty much punching him in the cervix, he fucking him so hard gman is bouncing against the wall, he screaming and crying begging for the man to fuck him harder.</p><p>"Please please please oh yes oh fuck yes... Oh! Oh!! I'm cumming make me cum... please I'm begging you.</p><p>The fist is pushed in and held there as he cums watching himself get fisted. His body feels so used when the arm slowly pulls out with a sloppy and wet splorch, cum and slippery liquid falling into the floor with a splat since his pussy cant contract well enough to hold onto the cum.</p><p>Somehow they figure out how to spin him around so that he's on his back. <br/>He felt the fat head of a clone cock rubbing against his lips pressing against his pussy and spreading pre cum around. Taking extra care to thrust against his clit, it made a loud wet noise he couldn't hear from beyond the wall, again and again the cock thrust against his folds the jizz strands connecting them. </p><p>Than he feels two other cocks, two pushing their way into his pussy with ease and another one making its way into his asshole. That cock pushes in with a pop and pushes deeper and deeper, this feels endless as a clone bites down on his tit.</p><p>All of a sudden every single hole he has is filled, there is a cock down his throat while his hands are filled with cock. His tits are being bitten and licked, treaked hard as they suck till he feels them bruise.</p><p>All of a sudden a thrust is hard enough that hes pushed through the wall no longer stuck in it, the cock pulls out of his throat. But the thing is now he's even more accessible than ever, they lay him on the ground and just start having their way with him.</p><p>One clone lifts his legs high up in the air so another one can fuck down into him, he see the other clones come in. Again and again his holes are used each one pouring out cum, his legs and arms covered in tallies.</p><p>When they are done, two people come out of the shadows to claim what is there's. Bubby wants his sloppy husband right there and then, gman is on his back and bubby just crawls between him and sinks his dick into his pussy with a sigh, he doesn't last long but he holds himself there as he cums, kissing the man gently as he helps him up.</p><p>Doctor Coomer the original, or at least to the best of anyone's knowledge, the 'original' is so overwhelmed with pleasure. He could feel every act his clones had done to the man, the experiences of many all boiled down into one man.</p><p>He rubs his clit against gmans, again and again they rock against each other ,the clones saying their farewells as the leave. Harold cums shaking and moaning loudly all over the man's hairy pussy.</p><p>They help each other up and wash each other off in the communal showers. Then gman teleports them to his house that they would have wonderful breakfast in bed the next morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Coomers crazy cowboy cockriding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dr Coomer knows how to ride cock like a champ</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Man I am so fucking horny, especially for polygon men. Polygon man fetish</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harold couldn't help it, as he sank down on bubbys cock he clenched against the man's dick. Bubby was surprisingly big for how skinny he was and he was afraid to to make dr coomers womb and kidneys sore the next day.</p><p>No matter how old they got bubby still made Harold's pussy soaked.<br/>The man smacked against Harold thigh leaving a hot red mark that made him whimper, he did it again and again until Harold was shaking in the mans lap crying out  louder and louder.</p><p>Bubby chuckled as he rolled his hips, "everyone knows bitches need to please their men doctor and yet, look at you do you even think you can milk my cock?"</p><p>Harold has given his strength and power over ,trusting bubby to revel in his submissive needy state, he wanted to be controlled.<br/>He wanted to be fucked.</p><p>"Yes bubby please! Please doctor bubby! Let me milk your cock, for 0 playcoins I'll let you come inside me"</p><p>Bubby looked like he considered it for a moment and a big grin appeared on his face.</p><p>Doctor bubby was about to fuck him up.</p><p>"Deal, now bounce bitch bounce!"</p><p>He could only watch over his glasses as doctor Coomer rose his hips until he was almost off the man's cock and slammed back down, the skinny old man crying out and arching his back.</p><p>Harold had that glint in his eye as he started pounding himself on bubbys cock, it was hard and weeping as the wet slapping noises filled the room, he rocked his hips, grinding down like a good cowgirl should. </p><p>"OH FUCK YES HAROLD, JUST LIKE THAT, CUM ON MY COCK DO IT YOU WHORE! SSSSTUPID SLUT!"</p><p>Harold could feel how close he was the more bubby belittled him, he called him a whore and a needy cumdumpster while rubbing his clit furiously.</p><p>"Oh bubby my love, oh bubby my love I'm cumming help me, oooh my god oh my god oh my god"</p><p>He was still bouncing on the cock, his head back in ecstasy, bubby didn't hesitate when he grabbed the man's love handles and bouncing him on his lap with heavy grunts. </p><p>Tears and drool where streaming down Harold's face and getting all over his now slimy tits and stomach, getting all over bubbys chest, who loved seeing him fucked out like this.</p><p>He could feel the clench of Harold's walls against him and knew the other man was about to let it all go.</p><p>With a sobbing loud scream dr Coomer came in bubbys lap so much cum was leaking onto bubbys dick and he started squirting ,streams and streams of liquidy cum pouring out of him.</p><p>With a growl bubby flipped them over and started humping the old man. He told him he was going to mate with him, that no one would never be able to fuck Harold again and not feel what bubbys cock did to him.</p><p>He said he loved him and that he wanted to be with him forever.</p><p>Harold could barely hear him ,squeaking and holing on for dear life as the bed slams into the wall again and again, overstimulated and loving it.</p><p>Bubbys cries out ,whole body flushed with tears streaming down his face he buries his face against doctor Coomer as his orgasm hits him hard. The man coos and praises him through it, being able to feel the hot loads of cum being pumped into him.</p><p>Holy fuck could this old man cum alot, Harold's cunt was filled with seed as he felt it leak down his ass coating his asshole in jizz. Letting bubby pull out gently Harold moved them over to make sure they weren't laying in their sticky love making.</p><p>He held bubby in his arms as they gently kissed each other, scientists and lovers till the end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I truly hope you enjoy this, comments and kudos are appreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Bubby and Coomer take a very sticky bath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bubby and Coomer take a slime bath. Cw light choking.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, hope you having a good time, hope you enjoy! We have hit the 15 thousand mark... Never thought we would get here but I'm glad I did.</p><p>https://youtu.be/ma6ZRl85hJU</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the sun fell the evening was beginning and the mood fell to a romantic atmosphere, the bathroom of Harold's was dim with romantic music playing.</p><p>A slow tune that drawled through the air, one that makes you want to hold a loved one close and feel their body pressed against you. Candles where lit ,safe In their respective locations it also helped bubby lit them with his mind powers and he slowly undressed his husband kissing and sucking on his neck as the bath filled up.</p><p>He kissed slowly down his neck, biting gently as he twisted the man's hairy tits. All of Harold's clothes where around his ankles, the air smelled sweet as he closed his eyes and moaned gently as he held onto his lover.</p><p>Finally the water had filled enough for both of them, the bathtub was huge and had supports so it was a very nice bathtub. The room glowed a soft warm blue color that bounced of the walls due to the way the candles played with color and the light glow of the substance mixed into the water.</p><p>Bubby gently scooped the powder or the container stirring it gently into the water till it became slightly more viscous and gooey, but it smelt like fruit and was truly truly wonderful to bathe in.</p><p>It was not the green goo dr Coomer was allergic too, no this was the light blue powdered gel that he loved. it kept the skin nice and felt so so good, dr Coomer stepped into the hot bath with steam coming rising up thankfully there was a mat that was just for this so he wouldn't slip, holding on to a support bar he lowered himself down into the water. Being fully able to strech his legs out, he looked up at bubby who was watching him with want and love Harold's eyes softened and he beckoned the man to him.</p><p>"My dear bubby won't you join me? Or do you just want to stay a dirty boy?"</p><p>Doctor, I believe that the only person filthier  than me Is you when I'm done with you, now take my hand so I can get in"</p><p>He took the mans strong hand helping him keep his balance as he stepped in, watching him sink slowly into the viscous water.<br/>Bubbys cock bobbed in the air hard and proud, big for his skinny body, he had left his glasses on but nothing else.</p><p>The water was hot, steam coming out of it, having pyro mind powers had its advantages when you hate cold baths. He sat on the edge of the tub, slowly churning the water till it glowed even more, but the glow was gentle, like fireflies in the night. Illuminating Harold in ways that took the old man's breathe away.</p><p>It was a big deep tub, big enough for two grown men to easily fit in with no worrys, bubby swung his legs over and into the water, really enjoying the heat, sinking in he felt so good and so relaxed. Unbelievably relaxed he could feel coomers soft gaze on him, his fat hairy stomach slowly rising and falling beneath the water.</p><p>Bubby was in-between the man's legs, his hairy grey haired pussy totally exposed to him. He leaned in kissing the bigger man deeply, he licked Harold's gums ,teeth his tongue till they had their tongues down each other's throats. The muscles pressed against each other as they kissed again and again. </p><p>Moaning loudly ,the sounds echoing of the bathroom walls only amplified the lust in the room. They were both so slippery as bubby grabbed anything he could get a hold of, pinching his tits harshly he smiled down at Harold. Breaking their kiss with strings of saliva  connecting them and falling against each man's chest, creating more stickiness.</p><p>Dr coomer was a man who knew how to make love, when he looked up at bubby he made a bashful giggle and looked at him from underneath his eyelashes.</p><p>"Good man doctor bubby,. What are going to do to me?"  Harold reached over and gave the  fat cock covered in lube some firm strokes, twisting his wrist as he pumped his fist slow .<br/>The foreskin retracts back as he works bubby till he gets a stupid cross eyed look on his face, Harold knows the ultimate genetic prototype can cum more than enough for more than a few rounds.</p><p>"Oh fuck dr Coomer yes yes you bitch oh my god oh my god! Stoke it yes ok fuck fuck yea"</p><p>Bubby was so loud tears where streaming down his face as Harold's fist was soaked in pre-cum and goo, the slick motions loud and wet.<br/>He moved closer and Harold knew he wanted to fuck his throat, it wasnt something the man would refuse when cock was so delicious.</p><p>He  opened his mouth wide in offering and bubby jumped at it, sliding his cock between the man's lips with a sigh. He gave him permission to use his throat for his pleasure, letting bubby thrust all the way to the hilt, his balls heavy against his chin.</p><p>The lubrication made it so easy to use the mans throat, and bubby was thrusting with vigor. Harold held onto the support bars as he swallowed around the cock, loud wet throat fucking noises and bubbys rambling sex talk echoed across the bathroom walls. Bubby grabbed onto Coomers hair and brought the man's face to his crotch untill his nose was pressed against bubby stomach.</p><p>Drool is pouring down the good doctors chin, thick slobbery drool mixed with pre-cum. So sticky and wet as more and more streamed down his chin.</p><p>The glack glack glack sound from Harold's was so much, it was so perfect, he thrust in and out so fast, his balls smacking against his chin untill he couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>"OH GOD OH MY FUCKING GOD!! Oh Harold oh fuck, this is for you baby, swallow it all for me slut ok, oh your so fucking good yes oh fuck yes!"</p><p>"Baauby glack oooh" was all dr Coomer could get out with a cock down his throat.</p><p>Bubby curled his whole body over the others man, dick shoves down Harold's throat.<br/>The bath stayed that wonderful hot temperature as bubby show hot loads of cum again and again down the man's throat. Dr Coomer swallowed it all,shaking with tears streaming down his face.</p><p>Bubby slowly pulled out, ropes of cum and spit landing on Harold's chest, the sticky water only enhanced the sensation as Harold pinched his tits rubbing the spit and cum all through the hair moaning as the soft music played.</p><p>Bubby caressed his face gently, sucking on one tit, licking and nibbling the sensitive nub. Good thing even in their old age they knew they had cum to fill Harold up with in them. He bit down hard on one nipple sucking on it as if he was trying to get milk out of the tit. </p><p>Doctor Coomer was breathing hard his lids heavy as he made eye contact with the other man, the soft romantic music playing over the pants and moans of the two lovers.</p><p>He stopped sucking on those pretty tits as he kissed him deeply, tasting his own cum in the man's mouth all over. </p><p>"Harold I have something special for us?"</p><p>"Tickets to the antiques roadshow?"</p><p>"What ?! No, I mean yes I do have those"</p><p>"Wonderful! Just wonderful!"</p><p>"But thats not the surprise right now though"</p><p>"Oh my bubby you are filled with surprises today! And I think that's wonderful!"</p><p>Bubby reached over the tube and pulled out a dark emerald green buttplug, it vibrated and was waterproof and tapered oh so wide at the base, just for dr Coomer, just for him.</p><p>"Oh bubby, this is wonderful!would you care to help me fit this in?" He says that with a wiggle of his eyebrows that makes bubby snort.</p><p>They both laugh deeply, and as bubby lays his head on the man's chest just above the hot sticky water, he can hear his strong powerful heartbeat and he knows with all his heart he is in love now and forever more.</p><p>Dr Coomer looks down at him with his soft eyes and gives him a soft kiss on the forehead, then he gives him butterfly kisses and the tub gets a little hotter. He chuckles deeply at the effect he has on the man.</p><p>He fingered Harold spreading him open with two fingers the water providing extremely excellent lubrication. He pumps his hand in and out of the man untill he adds a third finger, they start kissing deeply as bubby finger fucks him, their tongues wrapped around each other.</p><p>The panting is loud and Coomer arches his back as bubby fucks him with his fingers, the sudden removal of them has him panting and wanting. That is until he feels the vibrating butt plug press against his hole.</p><p>It presses in so so easily, a mixture of being loose and the lube bubby pushes it in, it only gets bigger and bigger inside him almost as wide as his fist at its most wide point. Bubby whispers to him</p><p> "your such a good boy doctor Coomer you can take cock so well, look at you my beautiful doctor, that's it baby almost there than I can have some fun with you pussy. Yep yep, breathe it's almost in, I knoooow it hurts doesn't it? There it is, oh fuck I can't believe you can take that whole thing your so sexy, your so fucking sexy."</p><p>Harold eyes roll back and he lets out a shuddering cry as the huge buttplug vibrates hard in his ass, it hurt so fucking right, bubby holds onto it, pumping the slippery thing in the man untill the wet squelching was constant.</p><p>"Ooooh doctor-doctor bubby your! Your going to ruin my hole, oh fuck ah please, bubby oh my god bubbyyyyyy!"</p><p>Doctor Coomer had his vibrating fingers pinching his clit, it vibrated at such high speeds and Harold couldn't get words out. Bubby sunk it back in and turned it all the way up for the man.</p><p>Bubby was breathing so heavily, he climbed on top of Harold, he was going to turn this man into his bitch.</p><p>He held his pussy open for the man above him, even though it was in the sticky water, the head of his cock met the creamy wet sticky cunt sliding in so so easy.</p><p>Deeper and deeper he slid into the man and he could feel the vibrations from the plug in the mans ass, bubby  moaned loudly his body sweaty from exertion.</p><p>He pressed one hand around coomers throat pressing down, not choking him but applying pressure. The leverage was perfect like this ,he saw through the clear liquid their hips pressed against another the man's pussy sucking him in, clenching around him desperate for more. He can tell that Harold has cum plenty, and was desperate to be filled.</p><p>Bubby started thrusting hard and fast, gasping and crying, tears rolling down his face as the pleasure was overwhelming. The slapping of skin against wet sticky skin was so so loud, a constant fast shplap shplap shplap. </p><p>The gooey clear liquid provided such wonderful lube that the giant plug in Harold was just a heavy vibrating pressure and with every slap of bubby strong, strong skinny hips it became more overwhelming.</p><p>Harold  begs for bubbys cum, he is holding onto bubby desperately as he is railed, as bubby puts his seed in him, carves his name inside of him.</p><p>"Please bubby I love you I love you, good god! Cum in me please oh god oh go-AH! Ah! Fuck my ass bubby my asshole, I'm I'm gonna cu-gack!"</p><p>Bubby starts choking him good and just how he loves it as he folds him <br/>Half and fucks his brains out. Harold's pussy starts clenching around him, he can feel the hot cum on his cock, he can feel it as Coomers legs shake the high pitched choked cry as he starts squirting on bubbys cock.</p><p>He can feel it mix into the water and he leans down and bites hard on Harold's shoulder again and again as the man holds him steady. A few short thrusts more and bubby is screaming and crying.</p><p>Harold can feel the hot loads pump into him, he can feel himself fill up completely and knows if he was a younger man he would be pregnant.</p><p>He rubs bubbys back as the man crys from the stimulation, he lets his head rest on his warm sweaty shoulder and they gently kiss untill bubbys soft cock slides out, they love each other so much and Harold is happy to hold this man in his arms,</p><p>What a wonderful time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you ever have any concepts or anything feel free to share! Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Bubby drinks gmans breastmilk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bubby drinks gmans breast milk than fucks him in his office. This is pregnancy porn</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy hlvrais one year anniversary! It's so wonderful to be able to create content for this fandom! Cheers to many more!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bubby really and truly loved his office, it was decorated nicely and easy access to wherever he needed to be. He was relaxed in his chair and doing the mountain of paperwork he always had, annoying But the task was also soothing.</p><p>He heard the door opening and softly shut and locked, he didn't look up because very few people would ever walk into his office without writing out a request form or coming to him because the entire facility was about to go nuclear.</p><p>The quiet steps and a inspection of the papers on his desk made it clear who it was, it was gman and he needed something specific. Bubby smiled down at his paperwork, the pregnant man was very needy, not like he got him pregnant though.</p><p>But that's a story for a different day.</p><p>"Gman what do you need on this fine day" </p><p>He looked up with a twinkle in his eye, looking at gmans flushed tired face,his Slight baby bump, fuck this dude drove him crazy.</p><p>Gman slid him over the desk, knocking the paperwork onto the floor, nose to nose with bubby his hands over the other man, gently stroking over his fingers.</p><p>"Bubby...my tits...they hurt,ooh...fuck bubby...could you...milk me?"</p><p>The man's eye were cast in a sultry gaze and he lightly licked the tip of bubbys nose to stir him on. </p><p>"Right here? Right now? How bad do you need it baby?"</p><p>"Bubby... I need it so bad... I forgot the milk pumps...and now they...hurt"</p><p>"Well, I'm glad you came to me, I'm .. a milking proffesional" he this with a wink and a smile as he watches gman untie his tie, he take off his very very expensive jacket, he helps him take off his undershirt.</p><p>Holding his palm over the baby bump, feeling life in there.</p><p>He rubs gently as he slips his hand in the mans soft pants, his cunt dripping with need. </p><p>"Maybe next time, I get you pregnant, would you like me to fill your womb with my semen and create biological life bitch"</p><p>He man sitting on his table bites his lip and whimpers, three fingers slip into him, his cunt easy and pliant.</p><p>He starts pumping his fingers in and out, spreading them and watching him squirm and feeling his walls flex around him.</p><p>"Tell me you want your cunt filled with my cum,that you want to have my baby"</p><p>"Aah! Ooh... Bubby I ... I want your baby... I'd.. let you do whatever you... Want to me"</p><p>That's what he wanted to hear, gmans hand was on bubbys warm face as he looked at him with love. </p><p>He removed his fingers with a squelch a low moan coming from the other man, he gives the man's thigh a harsh slap then grips the inner thigh firmly.</p><p>His other cum soaked hand, rubs gently at the tiny tits in front of him, he can clearly tell they are full of milk, he tweaks the nipple and watches the milk leak out.</p><p>"He cmon sit in my lap baby boy, ol' dr bubby will take care of you"</p><p>He let gman straddle him in his lap, the taller man tits perfect in line with his mouth. He clamped down on a nipple and starts sucking, getting mouthful after mouthful of hot fresh milk.</p><p>Gman heaved with tears rolling down his face in pleasure as bubby sucked up all the milk, gently rubbing his hips as he nibbled and lapped at the sensitive teat. The man could feel the hard cock rubbing against his cunt.</p><p>He rocked his hips against the hard dick as bubby stopped sucking one titty kissing it sweetly as he made eye contact with gman over his glasses as his tongue circled the bud and flicked it fast, than he moved onto the next one, his finger still pinching the first nub.</p><p>In fact bubby just opened his mouth with his tongue out and expected the man to feed him. Gman was very red in the face, he rubbed at his tit, pressing down on the nipple squirting warm milk onto bubbys tongue, it slides down his throat and his hand hold onto the man's waist as he gets into a rhythm.</p><p>He pumps and pumps the milk into bubbys mouth and the man laughs as he drinks it down, his hand rubbing against gmans pregnant stomach. Getting it all out relieves gmans chest greatly and he is so relieved as he watches the man lick his lips clean.</p><p>"My god G-man that tastes amazing!"</p><p>"Thank you... For the...compliment and the... assistance..may I assist..you with...your issue"</p><p>"Yea you wanna help me with my blue balls? Look at how you make me feel"</p><p>He grinds his hips against him, feeling gman bounce against him in his expensive pants , his small tits now a little heavier bouncing with him, oh fuck bubby needs to be inside that wet pussy. He slows him down pushing his pants off too the floor, watching gman take his pants off and sit back down on his lap.</p><p>They kiss deeply, their tongues wet and in each others mouths, he sinks slowly into the cock below him, feeling the head slowly make its ways in him. He slides down groaning at the way it stretches his insides.</p><p>Tommy shifts inside of him and he puts his hand on his stomach, letting bubby put his over his own. It feels so good to have life inside of him.</p><p>Bubby bounces him softly in his lap, the gentle slaps of skin and light groans slowly become more frantic, bubby won't last long and he knows it, rubbing gmans clit as he fucks into the man, he feels the walls tighten around him, his legs shaking as he squirts into bubbys lap with a cry, there's so much of it and as bubby doesn't stop fucking into him, a hot rush of creamy jizz covers his cock, gman just keeps coming and gets louder and louder.</p><p>No doubt by now that if anyone was outside his office they would have heard. But as black Mesa goes if they felt they could log a complaint they would have to cross the dreaded swinging axes obstacle course and climb a mountain to deliver the complaint file and well, easier to let your boss get fucked.</p><p>All of a sudden bubbys orgasm rushes out of him as he holds down gman onto his cock as deep as he can and cums with a scream, arching him back  gman kisses his throat feeling himself be filled with hot sticky gooey cum.</p><p>Bubby pumps loads and loads into the man, more than most people could ever orgasm, bubbys eyes roll upwards as his cock jerks inside the wet pussy, feeling the cum leak down his thighs splattering onto the floor. When gman gets off his dick with shaky legs he watches the cum run down his legs.</p><p>He helps him clean up himself with his tongue, licking up all the cum for himself he helps the man lay down on his couch in his office.</p><p>He decides to snuggle up against the man, figuring paperwork can wait for later. He gently kisses the man's neck and wraps his arm around the pregnant man's hand covering his stomach.</p><p>And in this short time the whole world was at a quiet harmony.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you had a great time reading this and I hope you have a great day!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>